It Had to be the Prince
by Dekomori
Summary: Why the hell did it have to be me? He could have any girl he wanted. He had everything he wanted. He had to be in my life. He had to be the Prince. He had to be Yuki Sohma. Me. I don't like the pretty perfect life I have. I wish something exciting would happen. But I didn't mean for that to come true.
1. Prologue

**It's official, I have WAY too many stories...**

**I was planning on doing this story AFTER I finished one of my other ones, but...**

**This story's going to go on with the main story (the manga, not anime), so this is going to take forever to finish.**

**Btw, I had to search up Japanese names for this story...**

* * *

?'s POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Groaning, I slammed my hand against my obnoxiously loud alarm clock, turning it off. I got up reluctantly, dreading this day ever since I ended middle school.

Today was the first day of school, and I was attending Kaibara High School, along with my sister, Satoko. She's starting her third year there.

My name is Katsu Mori **(God, that sounds weird)**, I'm fourteen years old, and I have a perfect life. A life too perfect.

I have a mother and father who let me do whatever, whenever, a sister who helps me and cares about me, straight A's, perfect friends, perfect, perfect, perfect.

But I want to have a messy life. One where I have strict parents who discipline me when I did something wrong, where I would have to sneak out at night to hang out with my friends, or when arguing with my parents over something as little as my grades was normal. Where my sister and I fight to a point where we scream and yell confessing we hate each other.

But that doesn't happen. No, I _had_ to have the life everyone else wanted. If I had the chance to trade lives with someone, I'd take it in a heartbeat.

And it doesn't really help that I to win at everything unintentionally. Even if I try to lose, apparently, I won't let myself. I guess I live up to my name Katsu**(It means victorious)**, which isn't exactly a good thing; to me, at least.

Grumbling, I grabbed my towel and took a bath **(in the manga, apparently no one takes showers)**, wondering how the heck I got myself in this situation that is life.

My damp long white hair drying in a towel, I stared at my school uniform -which happened to be the guy's uniform. I refused to wear a _skirt_ everyday to school. I looked ridiculous in dresses, skirts, or pretty much _anything_ girly. And that includes the girl's uniform.

After tightly tying my white tie a billion times (I wanted to waste time), I headed off to school, my sleek black messenger black dangling from my shoulder. Satoko already left, leaving me to my peace alone. Just how I liked it.

The large white building known as Kaibara High School towered before me, as if taunting me to come inside. I could already see a couple of people staring at my choice of uniform out of the corner of my piercing blue eye, and I just smirked. I walked towards the office, rather anxious to get my schedule and homeroom. Guess this'll be fun.

I got Ms. Shiraki as my homeroom teacher, along with some gray haired boy. We had talked for a bit, but I never really caught his name.

Oh well, it's not like I'll ever talk to him again anyways.


	2. Chapter 1

**I need... less... stories...**

**For this story, it'll mainly take place between breaks in classes and outside of class, 'cos I have no idea about what they do in class.**

**They'll be a lot of time skips in the beginning, and I may leave out some parts of the story, since I don't have the best memory in the world, but I'll do what I can.**

* * *

Katsu's POV

Lunch rolled around quickly, and I sat with a group of girls that 'adopted' me into their lunch table. Wasn't my first choice, trust me.

They chatted endlessly about some 'Yuki Sohma', and how 'nice' and 'cute' he was. I was sitting at the end of the table, picking around with my food until some girl named Minami, asked me a rather interesting question.

"Hey, Katsu, what do _you_ like about Yuki?" I almost choked on my rice.

"Uh, never met him. Never seen him." I said, restraining a laugh at their reactions.

"_Well_, you should! He's _suuuuuper_ nice!" Another one squeaked. I shrugged.

"Meh, meeting him is not exactly on my to-do list."

The final bell rang, and I practically ran out of my last class to my locker. I scrambled through my locker, grabbing the textbooks I needed and left the building in an unknown rush.

Footsteps were heard behind me, and it turned out to be the gray haired boy I met earlier.

"You dropped your textbook," he said between pants. Taking my textbook from his hands, I smiled a bit.

"Thanks," I said. Then I remembered something. "Hey I never caught your name. I'm Katsu Mori."

"Yuki Sohma, nice to meet you, Mori-san." Yuki said. Realizing he was the one the girls was talking about at lunch, I laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, a bit confused but still smiling.

"You realize, you have a group of girls who practically fawn over you." I say, waiting for his reaction. Sadly, it isn't as funny as I hoped. "And they're right over there." I say, looking over his shoulder at the giggling group of the girls who seemed to magically get larger. He turned his head, only resulting in the girls turning away, hiding their blushing faces. Yuki stifles a laugh.

"Well then, I guess I got admirers on the first day. Interesting."

And maybe I made a friend on the first day.

* * *

Tuesday, September 11th

Katsu's POV

I tapped the end of my pencil onto my wooden desk, staring at the notebook in front of me.

My middle school literature teacher gave it to me to write in as a journal in my first year of high school, then send it back to her so she could see what I did in my first year. So far, all I did was draw in it. Not exactly what my literature teacher would like to see from one of the best writers in her class.

I honestly didn't plan on writing in it anyways, and I seriously didn't plan on stepping foot anywhere _near_ my old middle school.

My room was getting a little stuffy, so I left my house to take a walk. Where? I'm not exactly sure.

I walked around the city for a bit (bought a couple of sweets, mind you), until I came across a large forest. Wandering around, I came across little streams, but was astonished when I saw a house right in the middle of the forest.

It was a nice house, wooden, but it looked really easy to break the doors down. A man stepped out onto the porch as I hid behind a tree, not daring to step out. He froze for a bit, before looking straight at me as if he could see right through the tree. The dark haired man tensed up a bit, before smiling and heading back inside. I stayed where I was, my legs suddenly feeling like lead. A few moments later, a gray haired boy came out; he seemed to be heading out. I couldn't see his face, but I easily distinguished him as Yuki. His gray hair would be recognizable from a mile away.

He left without glancing my way, which was a relief, because I didn't want him to think I was some sort of stalker or something.

When he was out of sight, I left, not stopping to turn around when I heard footsteps behind me. But I did when he grabbed my shoulder. I turned around almost immediately and grabbed his wrist rather forcefully, pinning it against his back. But there was no more contact than me just grabbing his wrist.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" He said, yet he sounded like he was used to people hurting him. I realized a couple moments later that he was the man in the doorway, so I let go of him reluctantly. "I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"Maybe you shouldn't grab my shoulder then..." I mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear me. He smiled.

"Well, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. Then his expression turned serious. "I just wanted to know, what were you doing spying on the house? Did some secret agent send you or something? Because honestly, do you know-" He was cut off by someone hitting him on the head.

"Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiii, you don't have to hit me." The man whined childishly. Looking at the attacker, I saw it was indeed Yuki. He just sighed at the older man and turned to me.

"I'm sorry if my cousin, Shigure, caused you any trouble." He apologized. I laughed a bit.

"She almost ripped my arm off..." Shigure said sadly. Yuki waved his complaint away.

"Aha, nah, he's just really bad at getting someone's attention." I said, momentarily shooting a glare at Shigure. "He grabbed my shoulder in the most stalker-ish way."

Yuki laughed nervously for a moment, unsure what to think of the situation. "Well, sorry to bother you, Mori-san. But we must be going now, see you at school." He said, taking Shigure's wrist and dragging him back towards the house. I waved goodbye before heading back for my own.

I had paced my room for the last hour, looking for something to do.

I kept checking my bookshelf every five minutes, as if new books would magically appear before my eyes, or if the books were re-written in a completely different way. None of these things happened, and I was left dead for boredom. Yay.

I sunk into my chair, hoping it would swallow me whole and take me to Narnia or something. Sadly, it didn't, and I ended up almost suffocating in the comfy chair. Not the way I planned to spend my afternoon.

I traced my fingers against a drawing I did a while back, it was a quote, written in beautiful cursive, with little simple designs all around it. It was nice, and it was the only other than a white clock that hung on the plain walls of my bedroom. I had forgotten who made the quote, but it was still nice either way.

_Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it._

* * *

**Couple of weeks later**

Wednesday, September 26th

Yuki's POV

I hadn't told her about the curse yet. And I don't plan on telling her anytime soon.

She's full of life, and I remember how Kana -Hatori's ex-girlfriend- started to fall to pieces after thinking that she hurt Hatori. And that erasing her memories were the only way to help her. I don't want that to happen to Matsu. To see her crumble like that, is becoming a fear of mine. To hurt her like that, and then modifying her memories to help her, is sick.

To modify something pure -like Kana- and then let it go, is a horrible thought. To care so much for someone, and knowing they'll never remember you again, pains me. I've already had friends' memories erased before, and I don't want it to happen again.

I _won't_ let it happen again.

"I'm home," I say to Shigure who's reading a newspaper. He briefly waves at me before going back to his paper. I sit beside him, waiting for him to turn to me. He doesn't, so I ask him anyways.

"A couple of weeks ago, when you wanted to talk to Katsu, why did you grab her shoulder? You could've transformed!" I say, waiting his response. He simply lowers his paper, and looks at me, dead in the eye.

"Because," he starts. "I wanted to know whether she knew yet. But with the way she reacted," Shigure rubbed his wrist, remembering the memory. "it was clear she didn't. Which is a good thing."

* * *

Matsu's POV

I sat at my desk, looking over my math homework. Satoko was sitting beside me, trying to explain things I already knew, so she was just being a bother.

School had barely started, and I was already looking forward to the winter holidays. I started daydreaming about things I should've done in the the summer with my friends (they go to a different high school), or how I'm going to spend the rest of my day, or simply things, like what will be for dinner.

Other things have been happening at school, too. A Prince Yuki Fanclub has been made, and it turns out that the group of girls I sat with on the first day started it. They had asked me plenty of times to join, and I rudely refused every time. It's ridiculous, how they make a fanclub and immediately think he belongs to them now. But I guess, some fangirls are just thick-headed. **(No offense to fangirls)**

* * *

Friday, October 15

Katsu's POV

I walked through the hallway, my head buried in a new book I got. I bumped into a brown haired girl, about my age. She was accompanied by a tall blonde and a shorter dark haired girl.

"Hey, watch it!" The blonde warned. The brown haired girl shrugged.

"No, it's OK. I'm Tohru Honda, by the way. And this is Hana-chan, and Uo-chan." Tohru said, gesturing to the two girls beside her while introducing them. I waved briefly.

"I'm Katsu Mori. Nice to meet you." I say as the bell rings. Tohru smiles at me.

"Goodbye, Mori-san!" And they head off for class.

Back inside the forest which inhabited the wooden house, I wandered around carelessly, always checking over my shoulder for something/someone that wasn't there. I guess the whole meeting-Shigure-in-the-forest thing made me a little cautious.

This has been an interesting start to the school year, since I met 'the prince' unintentionally, discovered he possibly lives in a house in the woods, and ran into an interesting trio of girls at school today, and it's barely one month in the school year.

This whole thing got me thinking, maybe something exciting will happen this year. Whether good or bad, it's better than nothing, right?

The path I'm taking seems to lead nowhere, but I take it anyway, for it'll be more fun if I get lost. I wander off it though, and into the thick of the forest, I run across a small garden. Someone has been here recently, considering the soil is moist. I walk over to it carefully, and crouched down beside it. Thought I'd have a kick out out of this, I drew a _K_ into a large patch of soil, and it was very clear so whoever owned this farm would be able to see it. I got up and left, before anyone else saw me. Checking my watch, I realized that I was late for dinner so I started running through the forest, jumping over streams and roots, hunger overtaking my common sense.

Being the clumsy person I am, I ran into Yuki, who seemed to be heading out towards the path of the garden. So it could be his. Interesting.

His eyes widened, and there was a large _poof_ and I spluttered a bit, but when I looked up, I didn't see the gray haired boy I know. Or at least, _thought_ I knew.

Because in his place, was a little gray rat.

* * *

**There are so many line breaks...**

**I just skipped like an entire month with all the line breaks, but then again, there are 3 (or 4? Please help) years I need to do with this story and I don't think they (the Sohmas) meet Tohru till Autumn. **


End file.
